Love in Print
by TempestJo
Summary: Booth discovers the truth while reading Brennan's latest Book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE: The rumours.**

**Booth put the book up on the counter and reached for his wallet. "How much?" he asked, his fingers ready to pull out the bills.**

**"That will be thirty-five dollars sir." **

**"Ouch." Said Booth, forking over the money.**

**The lady behind the counter smiled. "Worth every penny sir. There's a right good love scene in there that will just make your knees quake."**

**Booth stared at her uncomfortably. "Oh. Okay. Thanks." He grabbed the receipt and the book and almost ran from the store.**

**Back out in the mall he ran his hand through his hair. That was the first time the book seller had said anything of that nature to him. Looked like he'd have to switch book stores again. **

**Which would be a shame, because that one always got Bones' books in first.**

**He checked his watch. Time to get to the Jeffersonian.**

**He walked into Bones' office with a smile on his face. "Anything new on the case?"**

**Brennan looked up. "No. Not on the case."**

**Cam and Angela grinned at him over her shoulder.**

**"Her book, on the other hand.." Angela purred, shooting Brennan a teasing glance.**

**Brennan blushed. "I really don't know what the fuss is about. It's entirely fiction."**

**Cam widened her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "I'm going to buy it on the way home. Any book that has a sex scene that lasts for a whole chapter deserves a place on my bookshelf."**

**"It is not a whole chapter long!" Brennan protested weakly.**

**Booth coughed. "A whole chapter?"**

**"Yuppers," said Angela. "I read it last night, and let me tell you, it's smoking." She winked at Booth knowingly.**

**Booth stared at them all. "So, nothing on the case then?"**

**"No. We're waiting for lab results." Brennan said. "We should have them by morning."**

**"Ok then, I'll see you in the morning." Booth turned to leave.**

**"Got a hot date?" Angela called as he was going out the door. **

**He stuck his head back in. "No. Hockey game on PPV."**

**Angela and Cam traded knowing glances. **

**"Pay Per View my butt," Angela said. "He's going to go read the book."**

**Cam nodded. "Yup. And so am I."**

**Angela looked mischeivious. "It's chapter seven by the way." She whispered.**

**Cam mouthed a thank you so Brennan wouldn't hear.**

**Brennan swallowed nervously as she watched Booths retreating back....**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "The Pay-per-View Game"

Bang!

Click!

Thud…..

Booth looked around him. Door closed, locked, shoes off.

Check.

He took off his tie and flung it across the room.

One handed, he opened the box of pizza and arranged it on the coffee table just so, and he cracked a beer with the other.

There.

Perfect.

He sat down, put his feet up, and pulled out the book. Smiling he cracked it open, and took a deep breath, inhaling the new book smell. He liked that smell. Not that he'd ever tell Bones of course.

He sat and read, mechanically eating and drinking as he went.

Interesting. Andy and Kathy's first case. Looked like they were hitting it off right from the start.

Lots of sexual friction.

And the dead body was pretty awesome too, lots of grisly details and mental imagery.

He turned the page. Chapter Seven already.

He looked at the clock and sighed.

Midnight.

He really should go to bed.

But what the hell, one more chapter and then he'd call it a night.

He started reading again. A few lines in, his mouth dropped open. This was a hell of a sex scene. Much more detailed than Bones usually wrote.

He raised an eyebrow. The lady had a hell of an imagination. And an excellent vocabulary.

So far, it had taken six paragraphs for Kathy to undress Andy, and she wasn't done yet...

He froze suddenly.

Reread the line.

Rubbed his eyes.

Read it again.

"No! She didn't! She couldn't have!"

But she had.

He stood up and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. Ripping off his shirt, he pulled down his boxers slightly. She definitely had. Unbelievable.

He'd never noticed that his birthmark looked like a star.

Never paid much attention to it actually.

But she must have noticed it that time she interrupted him in the tub, when she was mad, because it was described in perfect detail, right down to it's location, and it was on Andy.

_He_ was Andy.

He'd always suspected...but here was proof.

She wanted to do those things to _him_. It was enough to give him a big goofy grin on his face, until..

No wonder Angela had looked so amused.

But Angela didn't know about his birthmark. So far as he knew.

He frowned.

But she knew Bones pretty well. She could have guessed.

He froze again….

Cam knew. And Rebecca. And Tessa. And every other girl he'd ever been with. They wouldn't have to guess.

But everyone had always suspected it was him anyways…

But now they'd know for sure.

He was going to make her pay dearly for this. And not with cash.

He smiled grimly to himself and sat down, wearing nothing but his boxers to finish reading the book and formulate his plan.

It wasn't like he was going to be able to sleep after reading what she wanted to do to him anyways.....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Stage one of "the plan"

He walked into the Jeffersonian jauntily, hands in his pockets, the very image of cockyness.

Angela smirked at him over her clipboard. "How was the game Booth?"

Booth just smiled. "We won, 2-1."

Angela raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Uh huh. Say you wouldn't happen to know why Cam was acting so odd this morning do you?" She wiggled her eyebrows meaningfully.

Booth frowned. "No, but I'll go talk to her. Maybe she's fighting with her sister again."

Angela nodded. "Right. If you say so." She winked.

As Booth walked over to Cams office, Angela's grin widened. She was SO right.

Booth entered Cam's office and shut the door behind him.

"Cam?"

She stuck her head around a cupboard door. "Over here Booth, just getting ready for an autopsy."

He strolled over.

"Angela said you were behaving oddly this morning."

Cam looked at him sideways. "Well, that could be because of a certain birthmark I was reading about last night."

Booth smirked.

She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "She saw me in the tub once."

"So you have read the book then."

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about.. You know. At least for a while. I've got a plan."

"Look, do what you have to do Seeley. Your sex life is none of my business anymore. She knew that you'd read it, so she's obviously trying to tell you something." She pulled out a new box of gloves and a circular saw, placing them on the table.

"Thanks Cam. It shouldn't be too long." He said as he backed out of the office.

She shook her head and pulled on her rubber gloves with a snap. "I feel like I watched a porno with my ex-boyfriend in it. Creepy!!" she paused, considering.. "But very well written."

She started the saw.

Brennan looked up as Booth entered her office, her eyes wary. He looked normal. Maybe he hadn't read it yet.

"Did those lab results come in yet?" He asked, settling down on her couch.

"No, Hodgins is just finishing up."

"Oh. Ok." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when they're done."

She blinked a few times.

He was going to sleep?

Why hadn't he read her book yet?

What if he never read the book?

But he always read her books.

Every single one.

He memorized the reviews.

She bit her lip and went back to studying her notes.

"Are you still coming over for Thai tonight Bones?" He asked, watching the suspect walk away in cuffs.

"It's Friday, so yes." She answered, closing the door to the interrogation room as they left. "Unless you've made other plans?"

"I was just checking." He smiled. His "plans" included her. In various positions. He couldn't wait...

"Did you read my book yet?" She asked casually.

"Fell asleep watching the hockey game. Sorry." He lied, looking at the ceiling, ignoring the weight of the book in the laptop case he was holding.

"Oh. Ok. But you are going to read it, right?"

His lips twitched. "Absolutely Bones. I always do."

He guided her through the Hoover doors and over to his SUV.

"I thought I'd just drive my car over?" She frowned at him.

"Easier just to take one vehicle Bones. Besides, I've got a bottle of wine, and you shouldn't drink and drive." He replied, opening the door for her to get in.

Brennan got in and buckled up. Then her eyes widened.

That was Andy's line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: "The plan part 2".

They walked into the lobby and Booth headed for the elevator.

"Don't you want to take the stairs?" Brennan asked, confused.

Booth smiled a wicked grin. "Not tonight."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

The door dinged, and the elevator doors slid open.

As one, they stepped inside. Booth pressed the button for his floor, and the doors closed. The elevator jerkily started to rise.

All of a sudden it ground to a halt.

Booth stabbed at the button a few times, then when nothing happened, he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Why is it not working?" Brennan asked, startled.

"They're probably doing maintenance on it Bones, sit down, relax. If we get bored, we can always read this." He said, pulling the book out of his laptop case.

She sat down slowly, but with a thump.

Her book.

"It's really pretty good you know." He said in a silky voice, loosening his tie. "One of my favourite parts is when Andy invites Kathy over for a drink."

Her jaw dropped. "You lied."

"Yes." He said simply. "I read all your books. I just didn't want to discuss it with Angela yet. I really like this line: 'Andy reached across the table and swept everything to the floor, then leaned her backwards onto it whilst ravishing her mouth with his.' That's some pretty good imagery Bones. Is that your imagination, or something else talking?"

She blushed.

He knew.

And he wasn't going to give her what she wanted till she suffered. .

"Imagination." She said bluntly. Then curiosity took over. "Did you like it?"

"Not as much as I liked this line: 'He undid the top two buttons on his shirt, and then she took over, undoing them one by one using only her mouth and teeth, as her hands roamed over his broad shoulders; as she sank slowly to her knees.'"

He grinned wickedly at her obvious discomfort.

"Is that even possible?" He asked her, with a twinkle in his eye. "I've never had anyone undo my shirt with their teeth before. They usually just try and rip it to shreds." He mused.

She rolled her eyes at him. She'd often wanted to do that herself. "I don't know, I made it up."

"When you were fantasizing about me?"

She froze.

"About me, and my star shaped birthmark?" He laughed delightedly. "You know, If you wanted to be with me romantically, all you had to do is give me a kiss. I'd have figured it out."

She blushed and looked at her feet.

Seeing the embarrassment on her face, he confessed. "I've been doing it too you know. For years. Since we first met. I was waiting for a sign from you that you felt the same." He lowered his voice to a gravelly pitch. "I just never thought I'd read about myself in a chapter long sex scene in a best selling book, identifying marks and all, before I even got to first base with the woman I love."

Her head came up and her eyes met his in surprise. "What?" She squeaked.

He chose to misunderstand her.

"You can't say that isn't me Bones. Anyone who has seen me naked, including my own mother, is going to know it's me the second they read that line."

She crawled across the elevator floor towards him, until they were nose to nose. "You love me?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said about my mother?" He stalled, looking at her innocently..

She licked her lips slowly..

His eyes dropped to her mouth, and his pulse shifted into overdrive.

"You love me?" She repeated.

"Yes." He said, staring at the mouth he wanted so desperately.

"What did you think of the rest of the chapter?" She said, reaching down and undoing the top two buttons on his shirt.

"Very inventive." He whispered, "In fact, I found it incredibly arousing."

She kissed him gently. "I'm glad."

Booth banged on the floor three times with his fist, and like magic the elevator started to rise.

"How did you?" Brennan started to ask before he took her mouth in a deep kiss..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The end of the story.

He shut the door behind them with his foot, and took her in his arms. Nuzzling her ear he whispered, "I paid the maintenance guy ten bucks and promised to get his copy of your book signed." He kissed her neck, just below her jaw.

She sighed and closed her eyes., enjoying the sensation she'd only dreamed about.

"I didn't mean to put that bit about your birthmark in there." She said quietly. "It just fit. I can have my editor remove it if you want…"

He unbuttoned her shirt. "No, its ok. As long as I'm actually getting to do what everyone thinks I have been doing, I don't mind. Although could we print one book without it for my mom?"

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him at the base of his neck. "Anything."

He pulled her towards the bedroom.

"Time to put those imaginings of your to the test Dr. Brennan."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed against him. "I agree Agent Booth."

He lowered her to the bed, ripping off her shirt and covering her cleavage with feathery kisses. "That's Special Agent Booth."

She breathed deeply as she unzipped his pants. "I agree. Very Special." She leaned forward and gave him a tiny kiss on his birthmark….

"I propose a toast." Booth said, sitting on the bed naked except for his glass of wine.

Brennan giggled and held her glass up. "To what?"

"To us. To the success of your latest book. And to that wickedly delightful brain of yours."

She smiled, their glasses clinked.

"Now, let's get down to business. Would you marry me, Temperance Brennan? Or at least consider a very long engagement?" He held his breath.

She looked at him, happiness in her eyes. "You'd marry me without me saying I love you?"

He smiled and ran his thumb along her jaw.

"I know you love me. I just don't know if you know it yet. But yes, I would."

She kissed his thumb. "Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"All of the above."

They were late for work on Monday morning, but the shiny engagement ring on Brennan's hand was all the explanation they needed.

Angela pulled Cam aside and whispered in her ear. "I can't WAIT for the next book to come out, it's going to be HOT!"

Cam crossed herself, eyes wide.


End file.
